My Happy Family
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Papa dan Mama Sarada akhir-akhir ini selalu saja bertengkar, Sarada sebgai putri mereka tentu saja merasa sedih ketika melihatnya. Karena itulah dia bertekad untuk membuat keluarga mereka menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, mampukah dia melakukannya? SasuSaku slight NaruHina, read and review ya...


**My Happy Family**

 **Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Family**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku slight NaruHina**

Berulang kali gadis kecil itu menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang keluarga, dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari jam itu. Matanya memandang cemas jam yang terus berdetak, dia memeluk erat boneka kucing yang dihadiahi Papanya.

"Sarada, kamu mau sampai kapan melihat jam dinding begitu?" tanya sang Mama sambil membereskan meja makan.

"Sampai Papa pulang, Sarada mau menunjukkan hasil karya Sarada tadi di sekolah pada Papa!" jawab gadis kecil itu.

"Ini sudah larut loh, kamu bisa telat nanti ke sekolah besok," nasehat sang Mama.

"Tapi..."

Sarada memandang Mamanya dengan tatapan merajuknya, berharap dia diberi kesempatan untuk menunggu lebih lama. Mama tentu saja tidak tega melihat tatapan putri satu-satunya itu, dengan berat hati akhirnya dia memberi kesempatan Sarada untuk menunggu lebih lama.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, tapi sosok Papa yang ditunggu-tunggu masih belum muncul juga. Sarada juga kelihatan sudah mengantuk, tapi dia tetap memaksan dirinya untuk tetap terjaga.

"Mama, Papa kapan pulang?" tanya gadis 7 tahun itu.

"Mm...Mama juga tidak tahu, mungkin Papa lembur hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kamu tidur saja, nanti biar Mama yang menunjukkan gambarnya pada Papa?" bujuk sang Mama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." ucap Sarada kecewa, gadis kecil itu akhirnya menyerah dan menerima saran dari Mamanya.

Baru saja dia akan masuk kamarnya, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan sosok Papa yang dirindukannya pun akhirnya tiba. Wajah Sarada langsung berubah cerah, dia berlari dan memeluk sang Papa dengan erat.

" _Okaeri_ Papa!" ucap Sarada dengan semangat.

" _Tadaima_ , kenapa kamu masih bangun? Ini sudah waktunya jam tidurmu kan?" tanya Papa.

"Iya, tapi Sarada mau menunjukkan sesuatu pada Papa! Papa li..."

"Sarada...Papa hari ini lelah sekali, besok saja ya?" Papa memotong perkataan Sarada yang belum selesai dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Sarada tentu saja kecewa dengan sikap Papanya barusan, air matanya menggenang dan menetes di pipinya yang putih dan lembut itu. Mama tentu saja tidak ingin melihat Sarada terus bersedih, dia kemudian tersenyum dan bicara pada putri satu-satunya itu.

"Sarada... Mama tahu kalau kamu sangat ingin menunjukkan gambarmu pada Papa, tapi Papa butuh istirahat sekarang. Papa kan sudah bekerja keras seharian untuk Sarada dan Mama, Papa pasti kelelahan. Mama harap Sarada bisa mengerti ya?"

"Sarada mengerti tapi..."

"Mama tahu kamu kecewa, tapi tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu."

Sarada masih terdiam menunduk dengan sesenggukan.

"Baik, baik, nanti Mama yang akan menunjukkan gambarmu pada Papa deh. Jadi sekarang kamu tidur ya?" bujuk Mama.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sarada dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja, memangnya Mama tukang bohong? Nanti Papa pasti akan memuji gambar Sarada, kamu nantikan saja besok."

"Hehe, terimakasih Mama! Kalau begitu Sarada mau tidur dulu, selamat malam!" dia mengecup pipi Mamanya dan beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Iya, selamat malam putri Mama tersayang," balas Mama dengan memberi kecupan juga.

 **My Happy Family**

Haruno...tidak...Uchiha Sakura menarik nafas panjang untuk merilekskan dirinya, dia baru saja berbohong pada putrinya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kebohongan yang dia buat untuk sang putri, ratusan atau mungkin bahkan ribuan, entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu. Sarada masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti situasi yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

Dia kemudian beranjak ke dalam kamar tidur suaminya, ya dia dan sang suami tidak lagi tidur bersama belakangan ini. Melihat sang suami yang tengah asik dengan ponsel pintarnya membuatnya naik pitam, dia masih punya waktu untuk bermain dengan ponselnya tapi kenapa melihat gambar putrinya saja dia tidak mau? Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa maksudmu barusan?" Sakura bertanya dengan tatapan mendelik tajam.

"Apanya?" suaminya malah balik bertanya.

"Sikapmu pada Sarada tentu saja! Kau punya waktu untuk bermain dengan ponselmu, tapi kenapa tidak luangkan waktumu sejenak untuk melihat gambar putrimu!? Setidaknya kau bisa memujinya kan? Kau tahu, dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi hanya untuk memperlihatkan gambar yang dibuatnya untukmu!" berang Sakura.

"Aku memang lelah Sakura, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti? Lagipula, kenapa Sarada masih terbangun selarut ini? Dia harusnya sudah tidur kan, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatur jadwal tidurnya? Dan asal kau tahu, yang kulakukan ini bukan bermain tapi mengecek transaksi peru-"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan! Dia itu putrimu juga kan!? Kenapa kau tidak bisa meluangkan waktumu sejenak saja untuk keluargamu sendiri!?" Sakura membanting ponsel pintar milik suaminya itu.

"Oi, kau tahu itu barang penting kan?! Banyak data dan jadwal yang tersimpan di sana!" jawab suaminya tak mau kalah.

"Masa bodoh, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi denganmu!" Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan suaminya yang masih marah-marah padanya. Dia menangis pelan di kamarnya, tanpa diketahui siapapun wanita itu menahan semua rasa sakit di hatinya seorang diri.

Belakangan ini hubungan Sakura dengan suaminya, Sasuke, tengah memburuk. Bahkan tak jarang hanya karena masalah sepele bisa jadi penyebab pertengkaran mereka dan akan lebih buruk lagi jika hal itu menyangkut Sarada. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya juga tak mau melakukan pertengkaran-pertengkaran konyol yang melelahkan ini, tapi entah kenapa emosinya langsung tersulut begitu bicara dengan suaminya.

Penyebab awalnya sebenarnya sepele, Sasuke terlalu sibuk bekerja dan jarang memperhatikan keluarganya, terutama Sarada. Sakura tidak meminta terlalu banyak dari suaminya, dia hanya ingin agar Sasuke bisa sedikit meluangkan waktunya untuk Sarada, hanya itu saja. Namun sifat Sasuke yang agak keras kepala membuat percakapan sederhana itu menjadi lebih rumit dan memanas, sehingga akhirnya menimbulkan pertengkaran di antara keduanya yang berlangsung sampai saat ini.

"Bodoh! Laki-laki bodoh! Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa sedikit mengerti? Aku tidak meminta hal yang terlalu sulit kan?! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Shanaroo!" Sakura melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memukul-mukul bantal pink miliknya, air matanya tak bisa berhenti menetes.

 **My Happy Family**

Sarada memang masih kecil dan belum begitu mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi dia bisa paham kalau sedang ada yang tak beres dari tingkah kedua orangtuanya. Masing-masing diam dan tak melontarkan satu katapun pada yang lain. Sarada tahu kalau Papanya tipe yang pendiam, berbeda dengan ayah Uzumaki Boruto teman sekelasnya yang selalu banyak bicara bahkan saat sarapan. Papa Sarada setidaknya masih bisa bicara saat sarapan seperti meminta mengambilkan kecap ataupun hal lain pada Mamanya, tapi kali ini mereka benar-benar saling diam dan tidak mau berinteraksi satu sama lain. Bahkan sampai Papa berangkat kerjapun Mama masih diam dan tak mau membalas salamnya.

Saat mengantar Sarada ke sekolah Mama juga masih diam, padahal biasanya banyak bicara atau memberi nasehat untuk mematuhi guru di sekolah. Setelah mengantar Mama langsung pamit dan tidak mencium keningnya seperti biasa, Mama benar-benar jadi orang yang berbeda hari ini dan Sarada tidak tahu kenapa.

"Oi Sarada!" teriak Boruto mengagetkan Sarada dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Sarada.

"Jangan bilang kalau aku sedang bersembunyi di balik pipa mainan, sembunyikan aku!" Boruto langsung bersembunyi memasuki pipa seperti tikus tanah yang melarikan diri dari pemangsanya.

"Sarada-chan, kamu lihat Boruto?" Uzumaki Naruto, ayah dari Boruto menghampiri dan bertanya padanya tak lama setelah itu.

"E-Etoo, a-aku tidak tahu. Tadi sepertinya dia masuk ke dalam kelas," jawabnya tergagap.

"Huh dasar anak itu, padahal aku baru mau memberinya kecupan selamat tinggal! Ya sudah, akan kuberikan pada Hinata sajalah. Selamat tinggal Sarada, jaga Boruto ya!"

"Ba-Baik!" jawab Sarada _sweetdrop_ mendengar perkataan ayah Boruto.

Ayah Boruto langsung menghampiri Hinata _Sensei_ , guru Sarada di sekolah dan langsung menciumnya. Setelah itu dia tersenyum lebar dan meninggalkan Hinata Sensei yang masih tersipu-sipu karena dicium suaminya di hadapan orang banyak. Sarada yang melihatnya jadi tertawa geli, dalam hatinya dia membayangkan kapan kedua orangtuanya bisa seperti itu.

"Dasar _Tou-chan_ payah! Aku sudah besar dan tidak butuh kecupan selamat tinggal lagi!" gerutu Boruto yang langsung keluar setelah melihat kepergian sang ayah menuju kantor.

"Nee Boruto, apa kedua orangtuamu selalu seperti itu setiap harinya?" tanya Sarada.

"Iya, mereka selalu bermesraan setiap pagi tanpa bosan," jawab Boruto.

"Enaknya, aku juga mau seperti itu. Boruto bagaimana caranya agar bisa seperti itu?" Sarada bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya.

" _Ba-Baka_! Ki-Kita masih kecil tahu! Kalau mau seperti itu ha-harus me-menikah dulu!" Boruto langsung salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan temannya yang kelewat polos itu.

Sarada baru saja menyadari kesalahannya dalam memilih kata, wajahnya memerah lalu berkata, "Bu-Bukan untukku baka Boruto! Yang kumaksud itu untuk Papa dan Mamaku!"

"O-Oh begitu, bilang dong daritadi agar aku tidak salah paham!" ucap Boruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Me-Memangnya orangtuamu itu tidak pernah seperti itu?" tanya Boruto.

"Tidak pernah, Papa memang bukan orang yang suka mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi aku yakin dia mencintai Mama. Papa pernah membelikannya bunga saat Mama ulangtahun."

"Wuah, itu kuno sekali," komentar Boruto.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini Papa dan Mama berbeda, mereka seperti saling menjauh satu sama lain kalau begini terus mereka bisa-bisa bercerai."

"Bodoh, jangan mengatakan hal pesimis begitu. Kita masih belum tahu kenyataannya kan? Papamu pasti masih menyukai Mamamu, mereka tidak akan bercerai!" kata Boruto menyemangati.

"Terimakasih Boruto. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar orangtuaku bisa seperti orangtuamu?"

"Kalau dibilang seperti itu aku juga tidak tahu sih, tapi _Tou-chan_ pernah memberitahuku apa yang membuat sebuah keluarga itu istimewa."

"Hee, apa itu?" tanya Sarada dengan mata berbinar.

"Yang Pertama adalah kebersamaan, menghabiskan waktu bersama antar anggota keluarga walaupun hanya dengan kegiatan sepele seperti makan bersama atau menonton TV. Kegiatan yang biasa seperti itu akan terasa lebih menyenangkan kalau dilakukan bersama-sama dengan keluargamu."

"Ooh begitu, kebersamaan ya? Lalu selanjutnya?"

"Kedua adalah perhatian, peduli dan memberi perhatian pada anggota keluarga yang lain. Misalnya _Kaa-chan_ yang sering membuatkan bento untuk kami, dia bilang ini adalah salah satu bentuk cintanya kepada kami semua. "

"Ooh aku mengerti! Selanjutnya?"

"Terakhir adalah ikatan, sebuah hubungan yang membentuk dan memberi arti sebuah keluarga. _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ selalu membacakan cerita untuk kami saat mau tidur, kalaupun _Tou-chan_ pulang telat setidaknya dia datang ke kamar kami dan memberi ucapan selamat tidur. _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ memang bukan orangtua yang sempurna, tapi menurutku dan Himawari mereka adalah orangtua terbaik di dunia!" seru Boruto bersemangat.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan melakukan semua saranmu Boruto, terimakasih!"

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Aku kan hanya membantu saja," jawab Boruto dengan wajah yang memerah, mirip dengan ibunya ketika tengah tersipu malu.

 **My Happy Family**

"Haaah..."

"Kalau kau terus menghela nafas seperti itu, kebahagiaanmu itu akan terus menyusut loh," kata Naruto yang tengah lahap menyantap bento buatan istrinya.

"Tak usah dibilang seperti itupun, kebahagiaanku memang sudah menyusut bodoh," jawab Sasuke.

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Sakura-chan?" tebak Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Kau tahu, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kalian bertengkar dalam bulan ini. Apa kalian tidak bosan?"

"Aku juga bosan Naruto, tapi entah kenapa setiap kali kami bertemu dan bertatap muka selalu jadi bertengkar seperti ini. Apa ini yang namanya kejenuhan dalam berumah tangga?"

"Jadi maksudmu kau sudah bosan dan tidak menyukai Sakura-chan, begitu?"

"Bodoh! Siapa bilang begitu!? Aku hanya merasa jenuh dengan pertengkaran kami selama ini, bukan berarti aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi!"

"Ya sudah, aku kan hanya berasumsi saja. Jangan diambil hati begitu, lagipula apa sih yang membuat kalian bertengkar kali ini?"

"Katanya aku terlalu menyibukkan diriku dengan urusan pekerjaan dan jarang meluangkan waktuku bersama Sarada dan dia. Padahal, setiap pagi kami selalu sarapan bersama dan kalau hari liburpun kadang aku mengajak mereka pergi berbelanja. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Mana mungkin cukup kalau hanya seperti itu? Kau hanya memaksakan mereka mengikuti kemauanmu saja kalau begitu."

"Tapi aku juga sudah berusaha mencari uang untuk mereka kan? Apa dia itu tidak egois?"

"Sasuke, kenapa tidak sekali-kali kau perhatikan wajah Sakura-chan ketika kau pulang? Apakah dia masih berseri-seri atau lesu? Meski dia lelah sekalipun, dia tetap menyambutmu dengan senyuman dan juga makan malam kan? Tugas seorang ibu rumah tangga itu berat, menjaga anak-anak, mengatur keuangan, dan menyiapkan makanan yang cukup dan bergizi untuk keluarganya. Apa kau tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan itu?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu..."

"Lalu mengenai Sarada, kau tidak ingin dia sepertimu kan? Selalu sendirian tanpa ada figur seorang ayah di dekatnya, apa kau ingin Sarada mengalami masa kecil yang pahit sepertimu? Sebagai seseorang yang pernah mengalaminya, aku rasa kau tidak seharusnya membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada putrimu Sasuke."

"Kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak boleh seperti ayahku dan membiarkan Sarada mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku ayah yang menyedihkan ya?"

"Dasar kau ini, semuanya masih belum terlambat kan? Kau bisa mengulangnya dari awal lagi, baik dengan Sarada maupun dengan Sakura-chan. Lalu satu lagi pesanku, kalau kalian bertengkar lagi ingatlah kenapa kau menikah dengannya, kenapa kau melamarnya, dan kenapa jatuh cinta dengannya saat kau melihatnya?"

"Terimakasih Naruto, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seperti ini jika menyangkut keluarga."

"Aku dan Hinata juga masih banyak belajar, kita adalah manusia yang selalu berkembang dan belajar tapi juga tidak luput dari kesalahan. Karena itu adalah bukti kita sebagai manusia.

 **My Happy Family**

"Sarada, kenapa tidak dimakan sup tomatnya? Memangnya tidak enak ya?" tanya Mama dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tidak kok, supnya enak."

"Lalu kenapa tidak dimakan, kamu sedang tidak enak badan atau bagaimana?"

"Sarada ingin memakannya bersama dengan Papa!" jawab Sarada dengan semangat.

"Eh, Papa kan pulangnya larut sekali loh. Memangnya kamu mau menunggu selama itu? Kamu bisa kena maag nanti," kata Mama menasehati.

"Tapi, yang namanya keluarga itu harusnya makan bersama kan? Menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan yang lain, Sarada ingin seperti itu. Kenapa keluarga kita tidak bisa seperti itu?"

"Sarada, Papa pulang larut kan bukan karena kemauannya tapi karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan. Lagipula, kalau makan bersama kita selalu melakukannya saat sarapan kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi tetap saja berbeda. Sarada ingin keluarga kita seperti keluarga Boruto yang dekat antara satu dengan yang lain."

"Baik Mama mengerti, nanti Mama akan bilang pada Papa untuk pulang cepat besok supaya nanti kita bisa makan bersama, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sarada dengan mata berbinar.

"Benar kok."

"Asiik!" seru Sarada bersemangat, dia mengacungkan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi ke angkasa.

"Oh iya Mama, besok bisa buatkan _bento_?" lanjut Sarada.

" _Bento_? Bukannya selalu Mama buatkan untukmu?"

"Bukan untuk Sarada, tapi untuk Papa!"

"Papa?"

"Iya! Kata Mama Boruto, membuatkan bento adalah salah satu bentuk cinta! Jadi Mama buatkan juga untuk Papa, agar Papa bisa merasakan cinta Mama!" ujar Sarada.

"A-Ah baik, baik, besok akan Mama buatkan untuk kalian berdua. Jadi makan supnya ya sekarang."

"Baik Mama!"

" _Tadaima_ ," suara Papa terdengar dari balik ruang makan, sepertinya dia baru saja pulang.

" _Okaeri_ Papa!" seperti biasa, Sarada langsung berlari dan memeluk Papanya dengan bersemangat.

"Oh, kau semangat seperti biasanya Sarada. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, Papa lelah kan? Kalau begitu aku boleh menggosokkan punggung Papa saat mandi?"

"Ah, boleh saja sih tapi kenapa?"

"Karena Sarada ingin jadi anak yang baik hari ini, jadi Papa juga harus jadi Papa yang baik untuk Sarada!" jawabnya bersemangat.

Berjam-jam mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamar mandi, Sarada kelihatannya senang karena mereka berdua akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi walaupun hanya sekedar menggosokkan badan Papa. Sasuke sendiri tidak nampak keberatan dengan kehadiran Sarada di waktu mandinya, kelelahan setelah bekerja langsung menguap begitu saja di tubuhnya. Dia juga akhirnya bisa bersantai bersama putrinya, sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya belakangan ini.

"Nah Papa, Sarada sudah jadi anak yang baik sekarang Sarada boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Boleh saja, apapun akan Papa berikan untuk Sarada."

"Kalau begitu Sarada minta Papa membacakan buku cerita bersama Mama sebelum Sarada tidur, boleh kan?"

"Ah bagaimana ya?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan canggung, kemudian kembali menatap Sarada.

"Mmpf! Papa bohong kalau begitu!" Sarada menggembungkan pipinya, tanda kalau ia tengah kesal sekaligus merajuk.

"Turuti saja, tidak terlalu berat kan? Lagipula aku akan membantu kok," ujar Sakura dengan tersenyum.

Ternyata menidurkan Sarada tidak semudah yang dipikirkan Sasuke, butuh banyak dongeng untuk membuatnya tertidur. Dia juga banyak sekali melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sulit mengenai dongeng yang tengah dibacakannya, tapi setidaknya semuanya itu terbayar indah ketika dia melihat wajah pulas putrinya ketika tertidur. Wajahnya begitu damai dan cantik, dia sudah lama tidak melihat wajah malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Kau kelelahan?" tanya Sakura sembari menawarkan segelas air pada suaminya yang tengah bersantai di sofa.

"Ya, kau melewati ini setiap hari?" sahutnya balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja, sekarang kau tahu rasanya kan sulitnya melakukan ini seorang diri?"

"Iya, maaf ya selalu membuatmu repot setiap hari. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya seorang diri lagi Sakura."

Blush! Sakura langsung memerah begitu mendengar perkataan maaf dari suaminya, tidak biasanya suaminya yang penuh harga diri meminta maaf dengan tulus di hadapannya. Ini adalah momen langka yang belum tentu terjadi setiap tahunnya.

"O-Oh iya, Sarada memintamu untuk makan malam bersama, kau bisa kan?" tanya Sakura dengan tergagap, dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Sasuke tidak memperhatikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ah besok malam ya? Maaf, tapi aku harus bertemu dengan klien penting sore harinya..."

"Tuh kan, kau selalu saja berbohong dan ingkar janji. Aku padahal baru saja mulai untuk mempercayaimu."

"Aku belum selesai bicara Sakura, aku memang tidak bisa makan malam di rumah. Jadi aku akan mengajak kalian makan malam di restoran setelah pertemuan itu, tempatnya sama kok, jadi tidak akan membuang waktu. Kalian cukup datang saja ke sana dan..."

"Be-Benarkah?"

"Benar, memangnya untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Terimakasih sayang! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Sakura langsung menubruk dan memberikan pelukan erat pada sang suami yang kini jatuh terjerembab dan tak berdaya.

"Sa-Sakura, pelankan suaramu! Kau bisa membuat Sarada terbangun!" bisik Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, lagipula pasti dia senang melihat orangtuanya bisa akrab dan saling mencintai seperti ini," sahut Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Kau ini...memang wanita yang merepotkan," jawab Sasuke sambil menyentuh pelan dahi istrinya dengan lembut dan membalasnya dengan ciuman.

 **End**


End file.
